nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Zombiehunter115/ZH115's favorite melee's in BOIII
So normally I go through each game and pick out one favorite from the category but I've only played one game that has a variaty of melee weapons, and that's BOIII. So here's my top ten and the reasoning behind them. 10: Fists Yeah, I know. It's the basic melee weapon when you have nothing. But I think it was the humor of it that made it so it could be on the list. I thought the idea of just a guy running around with nothing but bare knuckls while everyone else has guns is funny. 9: Skull Splitter Being the first melee unlock I got, this one has sentemental value to me. That's about it though. 8: Prizefighters "Ding ding!" - first thing I hear when loadinging into a match with these. I always thought I was so goofy how these were an instant kill and not the Fists. 7: Bushwhacker If this were an actual chainsaw, this would be higher. 6: Wrench Even though I never got it, I would have loved to be the Engineer main. 5: Butterfly Knife I used this in a community saved game mode with nothing but these. And I had fun. Aside from that, that's all I could say. 4: Malice Everyone I killed was with this thing was in the name of the Holy Spirit. May the Father of Understanding guide us. LOL, I just liked the "reload animation". Otherwise, this was kinda dumb. 3: Slash n' Burn So, remember how I wanted to be an Engineer main? So I was actually the Pyro main with this. I had the KRM-262 with fast mags, Slash n' Burn, no lethal equipment, no tactical equipment, Afterburner, Tracker, Tac Mask, perk 1 greed, perk 3 greed sixth sense, blast suppresor, and my specialist was obviously Firbreak with the Purifier. Another way to do this (now that TF2 Jungle Inferno came and went) is to ditch the shot gun all together and keep the rest the same. You're "primary" is the new jetpack they added for Pyro in TF2. 2: Path of Sorrows Being Takeo's katana and all (my favorite of the the Primis/Ultims crew), no wonder this is so high. But I have a special reason for my next pick... Honorable Mentions *Combat Knife *Iron Jim *Fury's Song 1: MVP So, this is the weapon that made me love Paint Shop. I had two designs for it. One was Lucelle from The Walking Dead. The other was a bit of an inside joke. My friend was watching me play Batman: Arkham Knight one day. They added a new mechanic where the player can pick up a melee weapon that thugs are using. Some include baseball bats and lead pipes. So I'm beating up thugs as Bats and I pick up a baseball bat to beat up thugs and I said to my friend, "What if Batman actually had a baseball bat on his utility belt." He started to laugh and wheezed, "It's the Bat-bat!" And so I painted the MVP black with the Bat logo on it. Anyway, that's it. What's your favorite melee weapon from BOIII? Did you even get one? Category:Blog posts